wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Manipulation
Light Manipulation is one of the miracles performed by the gods of the Pantheon. It is the power to shape and manipulate light of any color, emiting and generate through one's body or the surroundings. Sky gods seemingly have relationship to light, as Amaterasu became a literal second sun, shining above Hiroshima,Issue 15 and later appeared to Sakhmet within an sphere of red light.Issue 31 In several other instances, she was shining and emiting light from her body.Issue 1Issue 5Issue 28 Amaterasu can also make projections of light. During the ShinTwo party, she projected her icon all over the place with her light, and in 1923, Amaterasu killed Baal and incapacitated Set by making a holographic projection of a train through her eyes. This projection, however, was physical.Issue 281923 Inanna was another proficient user of this miracle. Besides generating a glowing pink aura when performing, he could summon pink and glowing stars which related to his other miracles. He could use these stars as projectiles in order to fight, if he needed, but it's unclear if they make real damage to their targets. When meeting Laura for the first time, he made the rain shine purple.Issue 6Issue 7Issue 10Issue 11 When attacked by the shooters, Lucifer generated a strong red light behind her, to the point they had to cover their eyes at the sight. Dionysus is capable of generating neon-colored light in the shape of a nunchaku, solid enough to be used as a weapon.Issue 21Issue 32 When powering up the machine for the Norns to divine, the combined powers of Woden and Dionysus resulted in a bright, multicolored light all over Valhalla.Issue 31Issue 32 In 1923, Woden, by tapping into Mimir's powers, was capable of manipulating light, specifically controlling machines and projectors of light, focusing light in a laser beam capable of killing Dionysus. Later, when he, Set, Baal, Urdr and Skuld began the ritual at the lighthouse, it generated massive light which also caused a storm above the island.1923 In 2014, Owly, a robot created by Woden tapping into Mimir's powers, could make a perfect projection of Minerva. Trivia * During her meeting with Sakhmet, her light was much more akin to the red energy she generates in combat and in her laser vision. Considering Sakhmet was dangerous, Amaterasu's light in that occasion probably was not true light but rather her red energy, given that if Sakhemt attacked her she would be prepared to fight back. ** This is supported by the fact that the light was focused around her, like a sort of barrier, rather than shining over the whole place like true light would. ** However, when she became a sun above Hiroshima, the core of the sun, around her, was a red sphere, identical to the one she later generated in the meeting with Sakhmet albeit much bigger. In that moment, she was having a tantrum with Urdr, so it's possible that the light is imbued with energy whenever she is angry or in a tense situation References Navigation Category:Miracles